In at least some computed tomograph (CT) imaging system configurations, an x-ray source projects a fan-shaped beam which is collimated to lie within an X-Y plane of a Cartesian coordinate system and generally referred to as the "imaging plane". The x-ray beam passes through the object being imaged, such as a patient. The beam, after being attenuated by the object, impinges upon an array of radiation detectors. The intensity of the attenuated beam radiation received at the detector array is dependent upon the attenuation of the x-ray beam by the object. Each detector element of the array produces a separate electrical signal that is a measurement of the beam attenuation at the detector location. The attenuation measurements from all the detectors are acquired separately to produce a transmission profile.
In known third generation CT systems, the x-ray source and the detector array are rotated with a gantry within the imaging plane and around the object to be imaged so that the angle at which the x-ray beam intersects the object constantly changes. X-ray sources typically include x-ray tubes, which emit the x-ray beam at a focal spot. X-ray detectors typically include a collimator for collimating x-ray beams received at the detector, a scintillator adjacent the collimator, and photodiodes adjacent the scintillator.
Multislice CT systems are used to obtain data for an increased number of slices during a scan. Known multislice systems typically include detectors generally known as 3-D detectors. With such 3-D detectors, a plurality of detector elements form separate channels.
Each detector module of the 3-D detector array has several times more output signals than known 1-D detector modules. The high density output lines of 3-D modules typically are placed close to the CT system data acquisition system (DAS) so that the path length loss of the cabling is minimized. A shield is required to minimize the effects of DAS circuitry noise on the detector module low-level output signals. The shield however, provides a thermal path for heat generated by the DAS circuitry to be transferred to the temperature sensitive detector modules. As a result, the accuracy and consistency of the detector modules may be impacted.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a cable that reduces the amount of thermal energy that is transferred from the DAS to the detector modules. It would also be desirable to provide such a cable that maintains the integrity of the shield while remaining flexible.